Anyone versed in the operation of large power circuit breakers will understand the hazards and risks associated with operating power circuit breakers. Many types of power circuit breakers require a human operator to depress one or more pushbuttons located on the face of the circuit breaker to effect opening or closing of the breaker. Some portable actuators for remotely operating power circuit breakers are not easily installed. Some portable actuators must be manually adjusted and visually aligned with the pushbuttons on the circuit breaker. The process of installing the portable actuator is time-consuming and subject to misalignment.